Back in Time
by GravityFallsGeek
Summary: Dipper and Mabel go out for a walk in the woods,They find the Time-Machine again...They shouldn't have picked it up.They get stuck in the Year when Wendy was 12.This gives Dipper a chance with Wendy,but things will definatley,Never be the same.DipperxWendy
1. Chapter 1

**This idea just popped into my head,I decided too post it as a story!I hope you all injoy! WendyxDipper in future chapters!I don't own Anything.**

**Dipper's POV:(I think it's going too be he's POV the whole Chapter.)**

I sit up on the roof,Sipping a soda and,like normal,Thinking about Wendy.I don't really have a chance with her,I mean she's dating and she's older then me and all...

I sighed,Wendy was just the kinda girl i was in too,But she was taken.

"Mabey if Robbie was out of the way,if i was taller and older...Who am i kiding...I have no chance."I say to myself.I walk back inside,Only too see my sister Mabel.

"Hey Dipper!I'm bored...Can you take a walk with me a Waddles in the woods?"Mabel asks,Wearing her goofy smile.I flash her a fake smile."Sure Mabel."She didn't see it was fake.

"Well,What are we waiting for!?"Mabel asked,Grabbing Waddels and skipping too the door.I shrugged and followed her outside.

**...**

As soon as i step into the forest,I feel like eyes are still watching me...The way i always feel in the Forest.I look around frantically,Making sure no-one's watching.I don't SEE anyone...But i still got that feeling.

Mabel hums and skips around happily.I stop in my tracks,Seeing something yellow out of the corner of my eyes.I gasp.

"Mabel,Is this the Time-Machine?"I ask,Picking up the yellow 'Tape-measure.'Mabel walks over too me,Snatches it out of my hand,Looking at it...More like suspecting it,She gasped."It is!"

I take it back out from her hands."Wonder how it got here...No time too think about it,Lets keep walking."I say,Pocketing the Time-Machine.

The time-machine must have been caught on a branch,The time measure pulls out,Lets go of the branch and me,Mabel and Waddles,Leave the place we were standing in.

**...**

I'm suddenly standing in a brighter forest,One where you can see the sun shining through the trees.I look around."Wow...How far did we go back?"I ask,Looking around.

Mabel looks at me."Dipper...How are we going too get home?"She asks.I grab the Time-Machine out of my pocket,It was busted."Mabel...I don't think we ARE going too get home..."

Mabel looks at the broken Time-Machine and covers her mouth with her hand."Oh my gosh."Was what i heard come from Mabel quietly.I nod,Suddenly,I hear something.

"Shhh!"I say urgently,Moving a small bit towards the noise,it's someone...Crying.I look from behind the tree and see a tall girl,Her face in her hands,Her red hair up in pig-tails,While sitting on a log.

I gasp,The 12 year old Wendy looks up as i quickly duck back behind the tree,Mabel whispers."What is it?"

"It's Wendy!She's 12 and she's crying!"I whisper,Mabel looks suprised,Then smiles."She your age,And shes not dating Robbie...Were also stuck here..."I gap at her,I know what she's getting at."Go talk too her!"She whispers,Shoving me a little.

I gulp and walk out from behind the Tree.

**Anybody like this?The idea came too me...I had too wright it!If you guys want me too countiue it,I will...If you don't,I guess it was a Bad idea...R-and-R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2!Injoy!I don't own Gravity Falls!**

**Wendy's POV:**

I sob into my hands,I just can't get _it_ out of my mind!I here a gasp as i look up,My hot tears sitting still in my hands.I look around,Seeing who or what gasped...I then see a boy,Shorter then me but looked around my age,come out from behind a tree.

He walks up too me and sits next too me on the log,Looking at me with a sad expression...Like he cared about me.

He opened his mouth a spoke with a gentel,Quiet voice..."Are you ok?"He asked.

I look at him,My mouth gaped open,Why would he care?!No one cares about me!"No,I'm not!"I reply selfishley,My silver braces showing on my teeth as i speak.

He looks hurt by these words,But he stays seated next too me."What's wrong?Why are you crying?"He asked.I look at him,With dis-trust."Do i know you?!"

"No,You don't...But i care ok!If you don't tell me what wrong,I can't help you!"He says,Care still in his expression.I still feel tears on my hands.

"I...I just hate my life!I have no friends,and i'm always teased!No one cares about me!"The boy stares at me."I could be your friend...I won't tease you...Why were they teasing you anyways?"

I smile at the friend part,But it vanishes when he asks why they were teasing me."_Are you kidding me?!_I'm ugly and dorky!That's why!"I say,Hiding my face in my hands again.I feel my face being pulled apart from my hands as i look over at the boy and see he has my arms in his grasp.

"_Your not ugly!_Whoever says you are,They can't see right!Your..."He stops,Blushing red."Who are you?"I ask,Looking at him."Oh,Right...I'm Dipper."He says,Sticking his hand out for a shake.

I shake his hand."Dipper?That's a cool name,I'm Wendy."He smiles at me."That's a Pretty name...Fits you perfectly."I smile and feel my cheaks heat up.I suddenly hear a girlish giggle.

I jump up and look around."W-who's there?"I say,Dipper gets up and stares at me."It's ok,It's just my twin sister,Mabel."He says,Motioning for his sister too come out from behind the tree.

The girl,That looked alot like Dipper,Came out from behind the tree."Wow!We both have Braces!"She said happily,Flahsing me a silver smile.

I smile back.I think i'm going too like these kids.

**There we have it,Chapter 2!I know it's REALLY short,I PROMISE the next chapter will be longer!R and R! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Long time no see,My friends!Anyways,Here's Chapter 3! Injoy! :)**

**Wendy's POV:**

Suddenly,Mabel,Gasped and looked around urgently,Her arms shot in the air as she ran off,Claming she needed to find,'Waddles'.

I turned to Dipper."Umm...Who or What is Waddels?"I asked in confusion,Dipper suddenly laughed."Long story short,It's her pet pig she won at the fair."I nodded."Cool!I've always wanted a pet,But my dad always said it was just another mouth to feed,So I couldn't have one."The brunet boy frowned."I'm sorry about that."He said.

I just met Dipper,But he was a caring,Funny person,Good friend traits.I smiled."Don't worry about it!I'd probley be to lazy to take care of it anyways!"I said,Laughing,and giving his shoulder a playful punch,Dipper smiled,Rubbing his arm silently.

Mabel randomly ran back,Holding a chubby pink pig."I found him!"Me and Dipper exchanged a glance."Just...Where,Was he hiden?"Mabel looked directly at Dipper when she spoke."I caught him trying to run towards the shack."Dipper frowned a little,Giving his sister a sharp glance,Obvioiusley telling her to be quiet.

"The shack?Are you guys talking about the Mystery Shack?"I asked ciurousley,Dipper nodded."Yep,The one and the only place where a old man takes your money without you noticing!"He said as I laughed."True!"

All of a sudden,I felt a drop of something cold and wet dripping on me."Oh,Great!It's raining!"Lighting flashed in the sky as I grabbed one of Mabel's arms,And one of Dipper's,Mabel's eyes were wide and she was clutching her pig,While Dipper was eye-balling my hand,That was now connected to his wrist,His cheaks very red.

I ran,Dipper and Mabel behind me,(Really having no choice,Because I was cluching there wrist,still.) Trying to find somewhere to stay away from the rain,The first place that popped into my head,Was my house,So that's where I was running towards.

I suddenly bursted into my house,My 3 brothers looking up from the T.v,They all smirked."Dad won't like this,Wet strangers in our house...Wonder what he'll say?"One of them said,Sounding smuge.I gulped silently,Taking a glance behind me,Looking at Dipper and Mabel.

**I know,Short! I will try my best to write another chapter tomorrow! :) R and R!**


End file.
